Disappear
by Windbeee
Summary: Menghilang bersamanya diantara butiran hatinya yang tertiup angin Cause she will gone and disappear With her tears and hope


Saat itu seorang gadis berambut panjang itu hanya bisa memberikan pandangan tajam untuk seorang gadis yang tampak sibuk memohon padanya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada dibelakang gedung yang sudah tak terpakai lagi untuk melakukan kesenangannya 'bullying'

Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya, yang membuatnya harus berdecak kesal.

Dan sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk sambil memainkan kukunya yang kemarin dia cat berwarna merah menyala, entah kenapa kukunya menjadi hal yang lebih menarik daripada memandangi seseorang yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"harus berapa kali ku katakan Ahn Hyejin, bisakah kau berhenti membully para siswi junior?"

Hyejin yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung menatap pria yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya sekarang dan sesekali akan menggertakkan giginya karna saking kesalnya.

"tskk, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal itu, tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat?" balas Hyejin dengan nada mengejek. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Wajah serupa, tapi perilakunya seperti air dan api, sungguh sangat berlawanan, pikir Sehun.

"kalau saja bukan kakakmu yang menyuruhku, mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang tak berguna sepertimu" Sehun pun menjeda kalimatnya,dia tau kalimatnya yang tadi keterlaluan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, gadis ini harus dikeraskan jika ingin membuatnya berhenti.

" tidak bisakah kau berubah sedikit saja, aku lelah mengurusi hal yang sama hampir setiap hari, walaupun aku tau itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai ketua osis, tapi aku sudah bosan dan lelah hanya mengurusimu dengan hal yang sama dan sama lagi" Sehun pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"bicaralah, sesuka hatimu tuan, aku pergi" ucap Hyejin angkuh sebelum akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa diam disana, memandangi punggung gadis itu yang menghilang ketika berbelok didepan pintu ruang rapat dewan osis.

ssss

Seoul Hospital

Tertera jelas nama gedung tersebut sebelum Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung tersebut. Bau obat-obatan menguar disetiap lorong yang dia lewati , tapi Sehun sudah biasa. Hampir setahun belakangan ini dia selalu datang kemari hampir setiap hari untuk mengunjungi orang yang dia sayangi sekaligus orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidup yaitu kekasihnya . Ahn Hyesung.

Saat Sehun sampai dikamar gadis itu, terlihat gadis itu tampak sangat serius dengan buku yang ada dipangkuannya. Masih tak menyadari keberadaannya, Sehun pun membuka suara.

"Hyesung-ah hari ini saudara kembarmu itu berbuat ulah lagi"

Mendengar sebuah suara, Hyesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan terlihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu masuk kamar rawatnya dengan salah satu tangan yang dimasukkan disaku celananya dan satu tangannya lagi memegang kantong palstik yang tampak penuh dengan buah-buahan yang masih segar.

"bahkan saat kekasihmu datang kau tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan bukumu itu" Sehun pun menutup pintu dan melangkah kedalam dan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang yang Hyesung duduki sekarang.

Hyesung pun menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disamping dengan menggeser sedikit badannya dan menepuk tempat kosong yang ada disampingnya. Sehun yang melihat Hyesung menyuruhnya duduk pun langsung menuju kesana dan duduk ditempat yang ditepuk oleh Hyesung tadi dan langsung membawa tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya, ini sudah menjadi hal yang harus masuk di-list mereka saat mereka bertemu. Sampai akhirnya hening yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak berlomba dengan jantung mereka yang sekarang sedang berdegup keras.

Hyesung mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata almont milik Sehun . "apa adikku masih melakukan hal yang sama?" Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya,

"aku tidak tau kenapa?"

Hyesung yang mendengar Sehun bertanya seperti itu pun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kau lahir lebih dulu dari Hyejin hanya 3 menit, tapi kenapa sifat, dan semuanya tampak berbeda,, yahh kecuali wajah kalian yang lumayan mirip"

Hyesung pun yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya "aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya , tapi aku yakin Hyejin adalah orang yang sangat baik, tapi hanya penyampaiannya saja yang terlihat dingin dan kasar"

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

"apa bulyying sekarang masuk kategori perbuatan baik? dan kenapa kau selalu membela anak tengik itu"

Hyesung yang mendengar hal itu pun memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku yang ada dipangkuannya "OOH, SEHUN!"

ssss

Malam ini, Nyonya Ahn memaksa Hyejin untuk ikut dengannya menjenguk kakaknya Hyesung. Tapi gadis itu justru tetap diam didalam mobil sehingga membuatnya harus menyeret gadis itu dan menjadi tontonan. Sangat memalukan.

Bahkan saat sudah berada didepan kamar rawat Hyesung mereka berdua pun masih berdebat, hingga membuat tuan Ahn yang sejak tadi ada didalam akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ahn Hyejin, masuk kedalam" ucap tuan Ahn dingin. Tapi. Bukannya takut Hyejin justru melangkah menjauh. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan diraih oleh seseorang. Tangan itu bukanlah tangan ayah maupun ibunya tapi itu adalah tangan orang lain. Sehun.

"masuklah sebentar"

Mendengarnya Hyejin pun langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Dan melangkah namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Sehun kembali meraih tangannya dan langsung menyeretnya kedalam kamar Hyesung. Sekarang nampak kakaknya itu sudah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyejin-ahh, kemarilah" sapa gadis itu dan melambaikan tangannya, meyuruh Hyejin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Tapi yang Hyejin lakukan justru langsung berbalik menuju pintu keluar, tapi dihadang oleh ayahnya.

"ucapkan salam pada kakakmu dan tinggallah disini untuk beberapa saat"

"aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal itu!"

Mendengar hal itu Tuan Ahn pun langsung menampar pipi gadis itu. Tapi Hyejin kembali menatap ayahnya tidak ada perasaan takut tergambar disana dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"perempuan itu " ucap Hyejin sambil menunjuk Hyesung yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"jika tidak ada orang yang mau memberinya satu ginjal, harusnya dia sudah mati 3 tahun yang lalu"

"Ahn Hyejin, ini sudah keterlaluan!" Tuan Ahn pun menampar pipi gadis itu bahkan lebih keras, hingga membuat pipi gadis itu memerah, dan ujung bibirnya pun terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit berdarah.

"bukankah aku memang selalu keterlaluan?" tanya Hyejin sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dipukul.

Sebelum dia keluar, Hyejin pun berjalan menuju kearah ibunya. "ibu, maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuatmu marah, nanti jika aku melakukan hal yang membuat ibu menangis ibu boleh memarahiku dan tidak memaafkanku…"

"pergilah sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu" potong nyonya Ahn, dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Hyejin sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ranjang Hyesung dan langsung memeluk erat putri kesayangannya.

"ayah, ibu aku pergi" ucap gadis tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dia membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hyejin langsung berlari menjauhi gedung rumah sakit tersebut, dia tidak peduli bagaimana dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos biru laut tipis dan celana pendek, dia terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai disebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari rumah sakit dan terlihat sangat sepi. Hyejin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau yang sedikit basah akibat embun malam.

Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya bisa menangis sambil memukul –mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Dia sudah terlalu lama merasa sakit, dia sudah terlalu lama bersedih, dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"mianhe, mianhe, mianhe"

ssss

Hyejin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan orang rumah dengan derit pintunya, lalu dengan hati-hati dia pun menutup pintunya kembali. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, karena berlari dibawah hujan saat akan pulang. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang ada diruang tamu. Pukul satu dini hari. Kakinya pun langsung menuju tangga, untuk langsung menuju kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat ibunya menuruni tangga.

"darimana saja kau?"

"omma" dan entah kenapa suara Hyejin berubah menjadi bergetar.

Dengan cepat nyonya Ahn pun menuruni tangga dan menghampiri anak bungsunya. Tangan tuanya tampak menyentuh pipi Hyejin yang dingin.

"darimana saja kau, omma sangat mengawatirkanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa kehujanan?"

"omma"

"ne?"

Hyejin pun langsung memeluk erat ibunya yang entah kenapa. Hatinya benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"aku sangat lelah, sangat lelah"

Nyonya Ahn yang mendengar Hyejin mengatakan hal tersebut pun langsung mengernyit bingung. Hampir 18 tahun dia merawat anaknya, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengarkan Hyejin mengatakan dirinya lelah, tidak pernah.

"aku akan kekamar, omma tidurlah, aku baik-baik saja" Hyejin pun, berjalan menuju kamar. Meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap lekat punggungnya.

Begitu Hyejin terlihat menutup pintunya, Nyonya Ahn pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya Hyejin adalah anak yang sangat introvert, dan sangat penurut. Saat kecil, Hyejin tidak pernah merengek kepadanya karena dia tau kalau ibunya sibuk mengurusi kakaknya Hyesung, yang memang sakit-sakitan sejak kecil.

Hyejin kecil selalu mengalah, dia selalu menurut apa yang dikatakan ibu dan ayahnya. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Hyejin yang penurut mulai menghilang, Hyejin yang selalu mengalah mulai meneriaki kemauannya.

Tapi hanya satu yang tidak berubah, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sakit saat dia kesakitan, lelah saat dia kelelahan, ataupun semua emosinya. Hyejin selalu menyimpannya rapat, tak membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya.

Yang membuat nyonya Ahn mulai menjadi khawatir, tentang anak bungsunya.

ssss

Saat ini terlihat didepan ruang operasi tuan Ahn terus mondar-mandir, dengan Sehun yang sibuk menenangkan nyonya Ahn dengan mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hyesung akan benar-benar sembuh total dari sakit yang sudah dia punya sejak lahir. Yaitu kelainan jantung.

Hyesung sedang menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung.

Sampai akhirnya ruang operasi pun terbuka setelah lebih dari 3 jam operasi. Satu persatu semua dokter pun mulai keluar dari ruangan operasi. Sampi akhirnya dokter yang terakhir keluar adalah dokter Yoon. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah orang yang selalu menangani Hyesung sejak kecil.

"bagaimana, apa operasinya berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Tuan Ahn dengan istrinya menghampiri dokter Yoon. Dokter Yoon pun menganggukan kepalanya .

"Hyesung akan bangun antara 8 sampai 12 jam kedepan" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru beberapa langkah, langkahnya pun terhenti saat Sehun menghalangi langkahnya.

"apa aku boleh tau siapa orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya pada Hyesung?"

Dokter Yoon yang mendengar hal itu pun hanya bisa terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia pun menoleh kebelakang, dan dilihatnya pasangan suami istri tersebut juga menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tau. Sampai akhirnya dia pun menghela nafas panjang, dan berjalan menuju Tuan dan Nyonya Ahn.

Setelah sampai dihadapan mereka, dokter Yoon berlutut dihadapan pasangan suami istri tersebut. "aku mohon maafkanlah aku, jika kalian ingin menuntutku itu adalah hak kalian" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Dokter Yoon menghela nafas panjang. "orang itu adalah"

"Ahn Hyejin" Dan Saat itulah dokter Yoon mengingkari janjinya.

Nyonya Ahn yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung ambruk, mungkin jika tidak tangan suaminya yang menahannya pasti dia sudah terjatuh sekarang. Matanya berair, bibirnya kelu tubuhnya lemas seketika dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

Apa baru saja dia kehilangan salah satu putrinya?

"maaf, maaf, maafkan aku" ucap dokter Yoon sekali lagi, dan tanpa dia sadari air matanya juga ikut terjatuh.

"aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan saat dia menangis dan memohon padaku" lanjut dokter Yoon dengan nada bergetar. Dia tau perasaan kedua orang yang sedang terkejut didepannya ini, berita yang dia sampaikan bukanlah berita yang akan membuat mereka merasa membaik. Sampai akhirnya Dokter Yoon memilih undur diri meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut yang masih terlihat sangat terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja dia sampaikan.

"Hyejin-ah kau meninggalkan luka untuk mereka" bisik dokter Yoon pada dirinya sebelum akhirnya dia berbelok menuju lorong yang mengarah keruangannya.

"suamiku,, bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini uri Hyejin, uri Hyejin ap—a yang harus kita lakukan sekarang , apa yang harus kita lakukannn" ucap nyonya Ahn pada suaminya.

"harusnya aku tau hal ini, harusnya aku tau saat dia mengatakan kalau dia kelelahan, harusnya aku selalu memperhatikannya saat dia mengatakan dirinya kelelahan" raung nyonya Ahn didekapan suaminya.

Sedangkan Sehun, dia pun hanya bisa berdiam diri disana pikirannya melayang pada pertemuan mereka empat hari yang lalu.

_Sehun berjalan malas menuju salah bangku taman yang ada dibawah pohon oak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Terlihat disana sudah ada seorang gadis menunggunya. _

_"apa yang ingin kau katakan?!" ucapnya saat dia sudah berada didepan gadis itu tanpa basa-basi._

_ "cepat kata—" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya berhenti saat sesuatu yang sangat lembut mengecup lembut bibirnya. Hyejin menciumnya._

_Menyadari apa yang terjadi Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh gadis itu kuat sehingga membuat gadis itu terjatuh diatas rerumputan. Matanya menatap marah gadis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan seseorang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari arah belakang. Sehun melepaskan tangan yang memeluknya tersebut dengan kasar dan berbalik. _

_"Ahn Hyejin apa mau mu hahh? Apa kau belum puas menyakiti hati kakakmu tempo hari?! Dasar gadis tak tau terimakasih, jika saja bukan karna kakakmu mungkin aku tak akan pernah sudi bertemu denganmu!" ucap Sehun dengan nafas yang tak teratur ,dia terlampau kesal akan sikap acuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. _

_Sehun pun mengusap rambutnya kasar. Belakangan ini dia merasa sedikit tertekan akibat kesehatan Hyesung yang semakin menjadi menurun dan ditambah Hyesung akan operasi beberapa hari lagi._

_"o—h Se—hun aku takut sekali" ucap Hyejin dengan suara yang bergetar. Sehun yangmendengar suara bergetar Hyejin mengernyit, tidak ada nada suara tinggi ataupun acuh yang terdengar disana._

_"Oh Sehun, aku takut, bahkan hanya untuk memejamkan mata saja rasanya takut sekali" _

_Sampai akhirnya Hyejin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman pesakitan dibibirnya._

_" aku harus pergi, Oh Sehun anyyeong" ucap gadis itu sebelum berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut, menyembunyikan hatinya yang sudah hancur menjadi butiran tak berguna. Menyampaikan salam perpisahannya sekaligus menyampaikan perasaannya._

_Sehun pun hanya bisa tercenung disana. Dia tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Tidak ada tatapan tajam, mengejek maupun marah disana._

Sehun pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Setiap kali dia mengingatnya hanya tatapan terluka itu yang menjadi bayangannya. Terlalu banyak luka yang disembunyikan terlalu lama disana.

"Ahn Hyejin, hajima" ucap Sehun dengan nada serak akibat menahan tangisnya. Sekarang dia merasa, dirinya terlihat sangat jahat. Hyejin sudah terlalu lama mengalah dan menunggunya. Entah kenapa, pengakuan cinta Hyejin padanya berubah menjadi kenangan paling indah untuknya sekarang.

'He regrets it. For everything'

ssss

_Dokter Yoon yang saat itu bertugas malam merasa sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Hyejin ke ruangannya,._

_"ada perlu apa kau kemari Hyejin-ah ?" masih sibuk membaca buku pasien yang ada diatas meja kerjanya._

_"berikan jantungku pada kakakku"_

_Dokter Yoon yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung menatap gadis yang ada didepannya tersebut. _

_"tidak, tiga tahun yang lalu sudah cukup Ahn Hyejin, memberikan salah satu ginjalmu padanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup!" Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu sekarang. _

_"tidak, itu tidak cukup, kakakku akan pergi jika dia tidak segera mendapatkan jantungnya, kau pun tau akan hal itu" _

_Mendengarkan hal itu Dokter Yoon pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan langsung menuju pintu ruangannya. Dan baru saja tangannya ingin memutar knop pintu, gerakannya harus terhenti saat dia melihat Hyejin berlutut disampingnya sambil memeluk kakinya. _

_"aku memohon padamu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku pergi, tidak akan ada orang merasa terluka ataupun kehilangan saat aku pergi, ibuku tidak akan menangis, ayahku tidak akan selalu menyalahkan takdir, dan Sehun tidak akan memandang sedih Hyesung saat aku pergi karena dia tidak akan pernah mengingatku lagi" tanpa Hyejin sadari air matanya pun mulai jatuh. Sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya Hyejin mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak sekali sekarang._

_"aku merasa sangat tidak berguna sekali saat aku melihat ibuku menangis setiap malam karna mengingat kakakku yang berbaring dirumah sakit, aku merasa sedih saat mendengarkan ayahku selalu mengatakan takdir tidak pernah adil pada keluarga kami, dan aku merasa sakit saat mendapati Sehun selalu memandangiku sedih karna dia teringat kakakku, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka seperti itu lagi, jadi aku sangat memohon padamu, berikan jantungku pada kakakku, dan aku juga memohon jangan beritahu mereka, aku harap kau mau berjanji, semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat aku pergi dalam diam semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Hyejin dengan isakan yang mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Dia sudah merasa terlalu lelah sekarang, mengingat semua orang yang dia sayangi terlihat terluka dan sedih membuat punggungnya terasa sangat berat, dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat untuk sejenak. _

_Sampai akhirnya dokter Yoon meraih pundak Hyejin dan menyuruhnya berdiri._

_"Hyejin-ah kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban"_

_ssss_

_Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Dokter Yoon Hyejin pun langsung menuju ruang inap kakaknya. Dan saat dia sudah berada didepan depan pintu yang dia lakukannya hanya berdiri disana memandangi tubuh kakaknya yang tertidur lelap dari balik kaca persegi kecil yang ada dipintu kamar tersebut. Hampir setiap hari dia datang dan selalu melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu berdiri disini memandangi kakaknya._

_"unni tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau akan sehat kembali, bersabarlah sebentar lagi"_

_Ucapnya, sebelum pergi meninggalkan pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pipi yang mulai basah oleh air matanya._

_'unni anyyeong'_

FIN

Extra quotes:

Saat itulah dia selalu berlari dan menyembunyikan cerita sedihnya dari semua orang

Menyimpannya dalam dan rapat,

Membiarkan racun tersebut menghancurkan hatinya secara perlahan

Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam didalam lautan dalam yang tak bertepi

Menganggap semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja saat dia pergi

Berkorban, walaupun dia sendiri tau semuanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi

Sampai akhirnya semua jatuh pada titik akhir

Titik dimana dia lelah akan kesedihan yang ada disekitarnya

Lelah akan hatinya yang semakin hancur,

dan pengorbanan yang semakin membuatnya sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernafas

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain tetap berkorban

Dan mendapati dirinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk

Tapi dia tidak pernah peduli

Karna dia yakin saat dia pergi semuanya akan membaik

Semua kesedihan orang yang dia sayangi akan menghilang

Menghilang bersamanya diantara butiran hatinya yang tertiup angin

_Cause she will gone and disappear_

_With her tears and hope,,,,,,_


End file.
